User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 24
Out Of The Carraways We already dealth with the Cerberus' businesses in Carcer City. Now we were heading to The Carraways where their drug storage was suppose to be. One thing for sure is that it must be one of the mansions. That is what basically consists of The Carraways; a bunch of mansions and four small towns (each named by the four different directions). It's like The Hamptons in New York, which I never really gone to. I only read about The Hamptons in a book. Anyway, we know the address to the place. We just didn't really know where to find Hallow Road, which is where we will the drug storage. In fact, we were looking for Hallow Road for four hours now and still haven't found it. How big is The Carraways if its hard to find one street? We were at a resturant on Main Street in the small town, North Carraway. It wasn't a real nice fast food resturant, but it was someplace to eat at when you have been hitting the road for four straight hours. I'm just surprised that we didn't run out of gas during the search, but we did had to go to a gas station and fill it with more gas. And during those hours of searching, we both got real hungry since we never did eat breakfast. Now we're here at this resturant getting food. Derek got himself a turkey sandwich with a glass of water while I got some waffles with a can of Sprunk. "How much longer are we going to be looking for the drug storage? What if it ain't real? What if it's a hoax?" I asked. "That file was right about the businesses in Carcer. Why would it lie about the business here or in Liberty and Alderney?" he said. "Could be some kind of trick", I said. "Clayton, I got the file downloaded before I was compromised by the Cerberus. Why would it be some kind of trick if I got it before my fake identify was blown? In fact, they would have needed the flashdrive before they can put false info on there" he said. "I'm surprised they didn't find it. Where did you get such a can like that Barbasol can?" I said. "I had a friend who made it for me", Derek said. "Okay, I can believe that", I said. "You know, there's nothing to be worried about when we get to the mansion or whatever. Execpt for death", Derek said. "Charming", I said. "I'm not worried much, I just have a bad feeling about all this". "Look at it in a way; once we ruin their businesses here in Liberty State, nothing will be the same again and the Cerberus will be begging for mercy", he said. "You're making this sound like some kind of war", I said while taking a bite from my wafffles. "All I want is revenge. Don't you want revenge for your parents?" he said. "I do", I said. "Then just do what I say and we both will have our revenge", he said. "Fine. But really, I do have a bad feeling about all this", I said. We ate in silence for the rest of the time before we have to hit the road again. One Hour Later We were in the town of South Carraway now and we still haven't found the place. I didn't even know that we were at South Carraway because it looks the same as North Carraway. "We're lost", I said. "No. I think we are getting closer to the place than what we're thinking", Derek said denfensively. "Just pull over and ask someone where we can find the address", I suggested. "No. I know it's here for sure", he said. "That's what you said half an hour ago", I said. "Find, we'll ask for directions", Derek said. "Why are you worried anyway? It ain't like the rich scum will sell us out to criminal lowlifes", I said. "You can never be so sure about that. There could be an informant somewhere that will blow our cover", Derek said. "Man, this is Liberty State, not Iraq", I said. Derek then pulled the car over to the curb and I got out. There were some people on the sidewalk, so I think I'll just go up to them and just ask them where to find the place. I walked up to this one guy in a black leather jacket, cargo pants, blue expensive sneakers and had I guess black hair. I walked up to him from behind and asked him, "Hey, do you know where I can find this address?" I held the address out in hand for the guy to see (we had to write it down in case we forget somehow). Just then, the guy turned around. It then hit me who he was. It was one of the most dangerous criminals that ever lived; Claude Speed. "Oh shit", I said outloud. I know that he knew that I knew him becuase he then punched me in the jaw. I fell to the ground and saw that he pulled out a handgun and was aiming it at my head. Just then, I knew that Derek came out of the car to get me because I heard, "Better not pull the trigger or I will put my". I looked behind and saw that he had his handgun aimed at Claude's head. Just then, Claude aimed his gun at Derek and, of course, didn't say anything. Just before I thought it was going to turn into a shootout, I heard some sierns coming from a distance. Claude must have heard the sierns too because he pushed Derek to the ground and then started running away. I got up from the ground and saw two cop Ranchers. One of them stopped by us while the other one went in the direction that Claude ran in. The cop came out of the truck and came up to us. "You two okay?" the cop asked. "Yeah, we're okay", Derek said. "Yeah, sorry about that. We have been trying to get that guy for a month now. He's been causing some commotion here. This is a nice, peaceful area and I like to keep it that way". I then looked at the cop and saw that he was old. He had white hair, blue eyes and wore glasses. "How did you guys know about us and that prick anyway?" I asked the cop. "Someone called and both my car and my buddy Richard's was in the area", the cop said. "At least you got here before we were killed", Derek said. "You two just go on and continue touring the area", the cop said. "Yeah, we do need to continue before it gets dark", Derek said. I then picked up the small paper with the address on it from the ground that I dropped when I was punched. I then decided to ask the cop if he knows where we can find the place. "Hey, do you know where we can find this address?" I then showed him the address and he said, "Yeah, that's just two miles south of here. It sits right near a beach. I don't know why you want to go there. That mansion is pratically abandoned". "Abandoned?" I asked. "Yeah, no one inhabits it. There is this one group of people that go there, but I think it's just renovation going on", the cop said. "Can you at least tell us how to get there?" I asked him. He then told me the directions, which wasn't too much. "Thank you for everything", I told him. "Just be careful and keep your nose clean in these parts", the cop said. I then went to the car where Derek was waiting for me. I guess he went back to car before I asked the cop. "Did you ask for directions from the officer?" Derek asked. "No, I asked him if I could marry him", I said scarcastically. "Watch your tone. Just tell me how to get there", Derek said. I then told him the directions to the mansion. Finally, we got there. I checked the address to make sure it was the right one and it was; 5623 Hallow Road. Derek parked the car away from a safe distance so nothing can happen to our car again. After he turned off the car, we got out and got our weapons ready. "Time to ruin the party", Derek said. "I really got a bad feeling about all this", I said nerviously. "Relax, we just have to go in there real quiet, hide the bodies and no one will suspect a thing", Derek said. "Until we blow up the place like last time", I said. "Who says we're going to blow it up?" Derek asked. "What are you planning?" I asked him. "We burn the stuff and the house down", Derek said. "No", I said. "No?" Derek said. "I got alot of stuff on my rap sheet. Graffiti, grand theft auto, assault. I'm lucky that I'm not in juvie right now or prison for that matter. But if I add arson to my list, I'm going to be behind bars for a long time. And so will you if you do it. That cop knows that we were heading here back in town". "Look, we'll just say that it was on fire when we got here. Plus, we're doing him a favor anyway", Derek said. "I don't think a cop wants favors from a CIA agent and a teenager by just burning down a old abandoned mansion", I said. "Just trust me", Derek said. "That's all I have been doing lately", I said. We both then started walking up to the mansion when we saw one Cerberus and one Wardog guarding the door. We took cover behind the low wall infront of the mansion. "Okay, you take the guy on the right. I'll take the one on the left", Derek said. We both then took the shots and killed them both. Our chance of sneaking around was blown when two Cerberus came out of the mansion and started firing at us. "Great plan, Derek. Real smooth", I said scarcastically. "Just fire back", Derek said. We both then killed the Cerberus. Then four guys in Hawaiian shirts, combat pants and some strange hats showed up. It was very clear to me who these guys. "CARTEL", I yelled. "Contacts", Derek said. They then started firing their assualt rifles at us. The firefight lasted about two minutes till we killed three of them. Then the last one pulled out an machete and tried running up to us. But then I popped him in the head with my pistol. "Good, contacts down", Derek said. "Contacts? It's the Colombian Cartel. What the hell are they doing here?" I said. "That must be some good drugs if they are guarding with their lifes", Derek said. We both then ran into the building where another firefight started. We fought against all; the Cerberus, Wardogs and Colombian Cartel. One of the Cartel flanked us and tried to stab Derek with a machete, but I shot the guy twice in the head. Finally, we killed all of them execpt for one Cartel who ran upstairs to the second floor. We both chased them up there till we lost him. "Split up. He couldn't have gone far", Derek said. He then went down the hallway while I searched the first few rooms. The first three, I looked everywhere. Under the bed, in a closest and behind the fancy furnitures that were in those rooms. When I got to the fourth room, I heard a gunshot from down the hall, so I went down the hall as fast as I can. When I got to the room I heard the shot from, I saw the Cartel dead on the floor and Derek just standing over the body. "Next time, you better give me some kind of a heads-up when you shoot and startle me", I told him. "Fine, I'll do it", he said. Before we could exit the room, we saw a huge pile of boxes in the room. Derek went to one of the boxes, open it up and picked up a small packet. He opened it up and said, "I recongize this drug". "What is it?" I asked. "It's this drug that the Colombian Cartel and maybe the Panlantic Construction Company made in the late 1990's and early 2000's. It's called SPANK", Derek said. "Never heard of it", I said. I was actually shocked about myself from that. My mom tried every known drug on this planet. Well, every known illegal drug. I'm sure this SPANK sounds illegal. Derek came up to me and showed me the drug. It didn't look any different from cocaine. It was white powder, just like cocaine. "Dude, that's just some cocaine", I said. "It looks like cocaine, but it has the harmful effects of meth", Derek said. "How do you know all this?" I asked. "I....I". "Just say it", I said. "I had a girlfriend who tried SPANK once and it didn't go so well for her", he said. "Well, if it caused your ex to go crazy, then I think we have no choice but to dispose of this stuff", I said. "If you refuse to burn the place, then how do we get rid of the stuff?" Derek asked. "Look, we got a whole Atlantic Ocean beside The Carraways. We can just put all these drugs on a boat and bring the boat out on the ocean. Then we blow the boat and watch it sink, hoping either the explosion or the water ruins the drugs", I said. "Sounds like a good plan", Derek said. "I know it is. That's why I'm so confident that it will work", I said. "First, we need a boat", Derek said. "They probably had a boat in the back", I said. We then went to the backyard of the mansion and saw that there was a dock and two boats. "There we go. We just have to load the stuff and bye-bye profits for the Cerberus, Wardogs and Cartel", I said. "Let's load the stuff before anymore of them show up", Derek said. We then went back up to the floor floor room and started carrying the boxes to the boats. It took us twenty minutes to get all the boxes onto one of the boats. "Okay, I'll drive the drug boat. You drive the escape boat", Derek said. "I don't know how to drive a boat. Games like Saints Row don't teach kids how to do anything in reality", I said. Derek then taught me the basic controls of driving a boat and said that we were going to destroy the stuff a mile from shore. Just my luck, I thought. I'm going to be crashing into rocks and other boats during that one mile drive. We both started up our boats and then started moving away from shore. Just like what I predicted, I was crashing into rocks and I almost crashed into another boat. After this, I'm never going to drive another boat again....until I go to boating school to that one place near San Fierro, that is. Finally, we were a mile away from shore. Derek pulled his boat next to my and got on. "Okay, now how are we going to blow it up?" I asked. "We'll just have to shoot the boat till it blows", Derek said. So then, we both start shooting the boat. It took a while, but we finally got it to catch on fire. Derek gets into the driver's seat and drives our boat away from the drug boat. We waited for it to blow it which took two minutes. "At least no one will get their hands on the drugs now", Derek said. "I just hope the fishes don't get hi and the people who eat the fish get hi or the government will seize control of the area", I said. "Trust me, I'm sure that fire is cooking the SPANK right now", Derek said. He then drove the boat back to the abandon mansion. We got back to our cars without having to worry about any bad guys coming to get us. We got into the car and then started making the trip to Liberty City. Two Hours Later We were in Liberty City right now. First, we checked in at a good hotel called The Star Plaza Hotel in Star Junction, Algonquin. Of course, we're only staying for one night and we would have stayed at the Majestic Hotel, but the price was really high. Plus, I have been to the Majestic Hotel once when I was with Jill and her parents for the summer (her parents use to be rich, but Jill wasn't no stuck-up jerk like some of the Preps we have back at Bullworth Academy). After we checked in at the hotel, we went to the TW@ internet cafe in North Holland. Once again, Derek was looking at the info on the flashdrive again. He was looking for the businesses that were in Liberty City and Alderney City. "Let's see. They have a SPANK market on Tulsa Street where junkies can come in and buy some of the drug", Derek said. "Is there an address on there?" I asked. "Yeah, it's 4948 Tulsa Street", Derek said. I then put 'LC' on a sheet of paper and the address next to it. "Check out Alderney now so we don't have to come back here", I said. He then checked Alderney and said, "789 Argus Street in Tudor". "I know that place. It's an abandon Sprunk factory. I heard that the place was suppose to be haunted", I said. "At least we know what we're looking for when we go there", Derek said. He then pulled out of the file and went into another one. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "If you say those guys in the Hawaiian shirts were Colombian Cartel, I have to check something on here to see if there's anything going on like an agreement or a truce", Derek said. He then looked through different files till he said, "Found it". "What does it say?" I asked. "Let me read it first", he said. He read the thing for three minutes till he said, "It says that the Cerberus and Wardogs bought the rights for the SPANK from the Cartel, but the Cartel wants 25% of all sales". "So we got a new enemy we have to deal with?" I asked. "Yeah", Derek said. "Fuck me", I said to myself. Derek then put the flashdrive away and said, "We better head back to the hotel. We got alot more work if we're to take out the two businesses and kill more Cerberus and Cartel". "Let's get something to eat first", I suggested. "Alright", Derek said. We then went to Clunkin' Bell on Star Junction, then went back to the hotel to get some rest. I went to sleep out of bordom. It wouldn't have matter if I wanted to stay up late anyway, I got more work to do tomorrow. Category:Blog posts